You Are My Happiness
by Cappyccino
Summary: ...If you like stories about Misha coming back to Kotarou then this is one of them. and yah it's UPDATED finally.
1. Chapter 1: How To Not Exist

Dear Reader,

If you have only seen the Pita-ten anime, then I am sorry for you. This story is based off the wonderful manga about a boy and his angel.

Of course there's always a disclaimer. ; All these wonderful characters belong to Koge Donbo, the writer and illustrator of Pita-ten.

My story takes place 3 months after book 8 and was inspired by a small role play that I had with my very own angel. ; It contains many SPOILERS if you have not already read the series… so… well… You have been warned.

Most characters are in this story, but it evolves mainly around Misha and Kotarou. If you don't like this pairing… well… boo hoo, you can leave now. >P

------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: How to not exist

------------------------------------------

Misha blinked the tears out of her eyes. Lying next to her was a sleepy Kotarou, his body limp, and his mouth hanging open. He was dreaming a wonderful dream, and Misha could tell. If only she could see what made him so happy… If only she could wrap her arms around him and cuddle him. She wished her lips could touch his cold pink cheeks and she could feel his soft skin as she had before.

But, unfortunately, even for angels, some wishes just don't come true.

The sun was slowly waking up from its nightly slumber and its dim light filled some of the sky. The curtains were pink and orange from its soft rays, and the darkness no longer took over the small apartment room.

The light shined on Kotarou's face, but shined through Misha as if she was transparent… and as it turns out, she was. At least, she was in the human realm. No normal human can see angels. They can't feel them or hear them either. It was… as if angels in the human realm… didn't exist.

As much as she wanted to hug Kotarou once again, she knew it was the price she had to pay. It was her wish… She was finally a full-fledged angel. No one looked down at her anymore. No one thought bad thoughts and no longer did the color black fill one's eyes when they gazed upon her. It was what she always wanted. But… why wasn't she happy? Why did so much sorrow fill her soul when she looked at this boy's face?

Allot of times Misha would lay with him when he slept. She'd follow him to school, watch him laugh and smile with his friends, and even gaze into his determined eyes as he stayed up and studied for his class work at nights. She was so proud of her Kotarou-kun. He was happy, and he was standing on his own…

Still...

---

Misha fluttered down into the angel realm with tears still planted in her eyes. She tried to rub them out, but to no avail. Her tears kept flowing, crawling down her red cheeks and dripping off her chin. Once they hit the clouded floor it soaked into the surface, disappearing from sight.

Unfortunately for Misha, if Sasha saw her like this she'd probably comment on how weak of an angel Misha was. It always butchered at her heart when she was told she was no good. All those years of higher angels judging her, when poor Misha herself never judged a soul. It was hard for her, but she had gotten through it. As long as she had Kotarou to tell her she was his angel… his GOOD angel. But now Kotarou wasn't there for her… or rather… SHE could not be there for him…

Misha, becoming angry at herself, finally stopped her tears and rubbed at her red eyes. She sniffled once and then made her way forward, staring down at the clouds when she walked.

_Oh Kotarou-kun, _she thought to herself, _you don't know how much I miss you everyday…_

"Well, finally!" a familiar voice shouted from ahead.

Misha looked up, abit in shock, and seeing that it was Sasha, she frowned a bit. "Hiya, Sasha-chan… su…."

A grin formed on Sasha's face, seeing her sister finally in a beautiful **white** dress. But the expression on Misha's face put Sasha's grin down a level. "Why the long face, babe? Didn't you enjoy your week in the human realm?"

Misha put on a Sheepish smile. "um, y-yup yuppers! Su! I Gots to see Kotarou and them all… they all seem so happy, su… it's really-weally great to havy-wav it that way… but…" Misha fumbled with her fingers and looked down again, feeling a bit uncomfortable in the moment.

"But…?" Sasha's grin had completely disappeared from her face. "But what…?"

"But…" Misha froze as she felt the tears go down her cheeks again. "I… I wish I could hold him…"

Sasha glanced to the side and you could tell in her expression that she was rather annoyed. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a little sympathy. Misha had always been so weak when it came to this "wonder boy". She had put off every attempt to study just to be with him. _Well, obviously,_ Sasha figured. _It's going to be hard for her…_

Misha's quiet sniffles caught Sasha's attention back to the subject. "Misha, sweetie… REALLY, didn't you 'hold' him enough?"

"Nu-huh, su!" Misha replied, feeling as if she could just fall on her knees. "No ways! It's been too longy-wongy since I've held my Kotarou-kun… I'd do anything to touch him again!"

Sasha sighed. "Well it WAS his wish to never see angels again, Misha… you can't just CHANGE that…"

"Not even for one daysie-waysie?"

"What are you trying to say?" Sasha cocked one eyebrow and crossed her arms. She tapped her foot a bit, suspecting there'd be something Misha was going to ask.

"Sasha-san………" Misha gathered the courage to look up at Sasha and stare her in the eye. "Could you….."

---

The high pitched sounds of chirping pierced at Kotarou's sensitive ears. He could feel the warm sunlight shining on his face, causing him to wince just a little. With a few blinks, his eyes adjusted to the light and he stared out the curtains, pondering on simple things.

The first thing that came to mind was his dream he had that night. As it came into his thoughts a small smile formed on his face. One glistening tear made its way down his cheek, but he couldn't allow himself to cry anymore than that. He rubbed at his eyes and chuckled a bit, glancing at the bunny clock next to his futon.

_Guess I woke up before the alarm could sound…_

He sighed and gently laid back in the covers. He had awhile before he had to get ready for school, and he didn't want to waste that time on just anything.

Kotarou loved the mornings. Even when he was alone, he always had his thoughts and memories about waking up with Misha by his side… and as long as he continued thinking of her… it was like she was there every day.

_Oh, Misha-san…_, he closed his eyes and drifted into his thoughts. _Sometimes it gets really tough when your not here… but because of you, things are so much easier than they were before…I just… sometimes… I just…I wish I could see you again…if I could just--_

The alarm rang with an echo into his ear. Another tear slipped from his eye as he sat up to turn the noisy contraction off. Letting out a long sigh, he gathered the strength to pull himself up from the covers and up to the window.

"..." He gazed out at the city as his body pressed against the cold glass. _I wish you were here…_

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 1

------------------------------------------

Ah well, that was a little fun to write. ; yeah, it is kind of boring right now… just trying to tap into their feelings first. >3

The next chapter will feature Koboshi, Ten, and the others, and a little thoughts about Shia as well. ; In Chapter 3, I believe, we'll find out that OBVIOUS question that Misha is going to ask. :D

Hope you enjoyed so far ( ;; if only I could make a doujinshi instead of a story… :sniffle: )

Cappy


	2. Chapter 2: How To Hide One's Thoughts

------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: How To Hide One's Thoughts

------------------------------------------

Kotarou, Koboshi, and Ten, sat at the park in-between their separate schools. Since Ten's lunch schedule was a little later than Koboshi's or Kotarou's, the time they spent together during school was a very small amount. But it didn't matter to either of them. They always knew they'd see each other when school let out, because their schools were so close together.

"Ten-chan," Koboshi mumbled, swallowing a large gulp of rice and egg. "Made any new friends there at Misaki?"

"Hardly," Ten sighed, putting down his sandwich. He sulked a bit, glancing to the side. "I've been working extra hard this year so I really don't have that much time to talk to anyone…" he looked up at Koboshi, seeing a frown on her face. "Heh, but…" he chuckled and smiled sheepishly. "Of course I always have you two! Heheheh…." _Ugh… I probably made a fool out of myself again…_

Koboshi smiled and reached across the table to pat him on the head. "That's right Mister! Who'd need new friends with old friends like us!"

Ten's cheeks grew hot and pink. "heheh… stop that Uematsu, you're messing up my hair…"

"Heheheh!"

Kotarou smiled and munched on his lunch. He was usually the silent one and was content with just watching his friends. The three of them were so much happier together, and it felt great.

There was no more jealousy between Kotarou and Ten so they didn't fight as much anymore. Koboshi herself was a completely different person. There was always a smile on her face and in her voice you could tell she was happy. All because they learned to stand on they're own. Something they could of never done without Misha…

"Kotarou-kun?"

Or Shia….

The taste of Kotarou's food suddenly became bitter to him. He imagined the taste of the lunches that Shia once made him. They were so much like his mother's, if not better. It was always the right amount to make him full and stable until dinner.

"um… Kotarou-kun?"

_Shia-san…_, Kotarou pictured her in his mind, smiling that always sweet, yet sad, smile. _I know I shouldn't think back on these times…err…actually, maybe I should…but…ugh… Shia-san… Misha-san… I'm happy now… But I don't know how long I can truly convince myself anymore… Maybe I'm…_, Kotarou, without knowledge of his actions, squeezed hard on his lunch. _No! I am happy… I know I'm happy… I have to be… but…_

"Yo, Kotarou, wake up, man!" Ten placed his hand on Kotarou's shoulder and nudged him a bit. Kotarou blinked a few times and suddenly returned to reality.

"uh, y-yeah, Ten-chan?" He asked, a little flustered.

"Dude, don't space out like that, man… your school bell just rang. You should get to class."

"oh, uh… yeah…" Kotarou collected his items and glanced at Koboshi, who in return gave him a worried look. She was already standing up, her lunch box and book bag placed at her side. "Is there something wrong, Kotarou-kun?"

Kotarou shook his head and gave her a small grin. "Don't worry, I was just thinking about things…"

"Misha and Shia-san, huh?" Ten asked, a sly look on his face.

Kotarou blushed a bit and nodded. _Since when does Ten-chan read minds…?_

"Still don't know why they don't come around anymore… are you sure you don't know, kotarou?" Ten scratched his chin, pondering on the subject.

"uh…no… I guess they just had to leave… nothing to see around here anymore, right?" He chucked sheepishly. _Uh… yeah…how else can I cover this up…?_

"Well…" Koboshi trailed on that word. "Maybe it's a good thing. Things seem much happier now at least. Besides, now that they've disappeared things aren't as psycho as they used to be."

"Yeah, I guess…" Kotarou mumbled.

"Anyway," Ten interrupted with a wide grin. "I'll see you guys after school… Maybe we'll head to Café Tricot to get drink, huh? Uncle doesn't need me workin' today."

"God Ten-chan…" Koboshi snickered. "Going to work on your days off? What happened to your brain THIS time?"

"Quiet, you!"

Kotarou smiled again, watching the two of them. Ever since Ten had confessed his feelings about Koboshi to him, it suddenly became so obvious. All this time he thought Ten could never like Koboshi that way… and now it was so clear. _I wonder when he'll get the guts…_

---

Kotarou tapped on the paper in front of him with his pencil. He hardly ever listened in social studies and found it always to be quite boring.

He sat all the way on the right side of the classroom, a few seats away from Koboshi and Dai. He wished he could sit near the window again, and wait for Misha to pop up and surprise him. But he had gotten semi-used to the fact itself… MISHA WASN'T COMING BACK. It tore at his stomach and heart. He couldn't see himself ever loving someone like that again. Not every person can find two soul mates in their life. And Kotarou had already convinced himself that it would be impossible.

He had done so well for so long. He was happy when Misha left him and he was happy in the aftermath as well. But… now… all these days had passed… he was starting to crave his angel again.

All the time, he hid his feelings about the situation. He wouldn't cry in public, he wouldn't say her name, and he always put on a smile. It used to be real… but now it seemed just for show. No one could know about him and Misha. And the thing was, no one really suspected it at all.

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 2

------------------------------------------

Aww, the story is still going by pretty slow, but at least its not going uber fast. ; I'm trying to take my time and sort out things right now… I don't know Koboshi's feelings about everything yet… (xx);; I mean, I know how Kotarou feels about Misha and Shia… I Know how Ten feels about Koboshi… but … (XX);; Koboshi herself is a difficult character to put thoughts into. ;

Anyway, this chapta is OVA. P Thanks for reading so far. ; this is like… my first Pita-ten fanfic… (xx); so I'm trying my best. ;

I loved Misha and Kotarou's relationship, so that's why my story is focused on it. ; But I'm trying to see how I can get Misha to come back to the human realm in a semi-realistic way. (Xx); not like:

Misha: POOF hiya kotarou-kun! I'm backy-wacky su! The PTB (powers that be) let me come back to earth! Tee hee hee!

Kotarou: uhh… (oo) really? You mean your back for good?

Misha: yup yup yuppers! XD lets go have fun! Su!

XX I plan the moment to be a little more dramatic than that. (yes I HAVE seen stories where Misha comes back to him… and it's almost exactly like that. XX)

So, hope you had fun reading so far. ;; yes it's sad at first, but it will become a joy ride sooner or later.

Cappy


	3. Chapter 3: How To Get Your Way

------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: How To Get Your Way

------------------------------------------

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Sasha screamed at the top of her lungs.

Misha winced and immediately regretted asking that question.

"No! No! No!" Sasha continued. "You JUST took a vacation! You can't just take a second one when you please! The PTB would never have it!"

"B-but, Sashy-chan! Just one daysie-waysie! Just one! Su!"

"Why part of 'NO' don't you seem to get!"

"Pleeease! Su! I'd do Anythin'… ANYTHIN' to just see hims againy-wen…" Misha's frown was so far down that it almost went down her chin, along with her tears. Her lower lip trembled, and she found herself gripping at the bottom of her dress. "please…su…."

Sasha sighed and placed her hands on her hips, giving Misha an evil glare. "Listen, babe, I have news for you."

"y-yes, su…?"

"YOU had already used your powers so he could NEVER see angels again! That means, you, the angel, cannot be seen by him! Do you understand yet!"

"B-but Sashy-chan… theres GOT to be a waysie! Su! Theres just gotta be!"

"What do you propose, Misha? That you can just un-do the whole thing for one day?"

Misha sniffled and loosened her tight grip. "is… that possy-wossible….?"

Sasha frowned. "No Misha… you can't just undo something like that…"

"…su….." Misha sulked as if her heart had just sunk into her stomach. _I guess… I did what I did…I just… wishies I could undo it… su…_, Her eyes began to blur and sting. _I don't want to wishies anymore…_

Sasha let out a frustrating sigh of relief. She turned her heel and marched down the cloudy hall with anger in each step. A large vein popped out of her forehead and began to pulse rapidly. _The nerve she has! Trying to get herself another vacation! That girlie is asking WAY to much from--_

Sasha felt two warm arms wrap around her abdomen and she instantly stopped in her place. "..."

"Sashy-chan…" Misha said with gentleness in her voice. "I want to be human… for just one day…"

Sasha's heartbeat began to increase in speed. She felt herself wanting to scream at such a suggestion, but as Misha hugged her tighter, she couldn't find the strength of heart.

"Please Sashy-chan… I've done so good so far… I know I've been a goody-good angel, su… I knows it… and I only am because of you…" She rested her head on Sasha's back and let the stinging tears release from her sockets. "I knows I ask a lotty-wots… I know I whinies too muchers… b-but… I'm begging you with all the love in my hearty-wart… please, Sasha-chan… make me human… and let me hold the one I loves so muchies…"

Sasha bit her lip. She stood up straight and kept her position, hoping Misha couldn't feel herself grow weak. She didn't WANT to do it. Not at all. She didn't WANT to grant Misha her wish and let her go so low to even be human. She didn't WANT to say 'Yes' and she didn't want to give in… But it just slipped out.

"Alright… alright, Misha…" She sighed, feeling anger for herself at the moment. "I'll let you be a human, but only if--"

"REALLY-WEALLY, SU!" Misha shouted into her ear, causing Sasha to tense up and twitch a bit. "DO YOU TRULY-OOLY MEANS IT!"

"UGH! Yes, Misha! Don't Push it!" Sasha jerked herself out of the hug and crossed her arms in annoyance. "But there is a condition…"

"I Don't care Sashy-chan, I'll do it! I'll do anythingy-wingy for Kotarou-kun! Suuuuuu!"

"ughhh, calm down!" Sasha yelled as Misha clutched onto her legs. "Now stop that, before I change my mind!"

Misha loosened her grip enough for Sasha to shake her off. "Okey-dokey-smokey! Tee hee hee!"

Sasha groaned. _I SOOOO should of NOT gave into her…_

"But, su… what's da condition?"

"oh!" Sasha remembered. "The condition is…"

---

In Café Tricot, the three sat at a small booth, with three small drinks. Koboshi and Ten, sitting together across from Kotarou, had already finished them. But Kotarou himself had not even touched his drink.

Kotarou was always pondering. He always lost grip of reality and slipped into his thoughts. It seemed to happen a lot… but not as much as this.

Stirring his soda with his straw, memories started to come back to him. He remember in this very place where him, Misha, Shia, and the others were trying to figure out that order Dai had put in for them. He remember how helpless Shia looked when the clouds of smoke filled the room, and he remembered how kind she was to everyone.

But then… other, more darker memories, started to find their way into his mind. When Shia seemed to turn pure evil and struck at him with a kiss. He felt so weak, as if he was dying. He didn't understand how Shia, who was so sweet and innocent, could put him through so much pain.

"…….."

Koboshi and Ten gave worried glances at each other.

"um… Kotarou-kun…?" Koboshi questioned, smiling sheepishly. "Why so out of it today, huh?"

"oh…" Kotarou looked up at her, a little shocked from this pull into reality. "uh… I don't know…"

Koboshi frowned. "Are you feeling ok…?"

Kotarou grinned and nodded, nervously jugging down his drink. "ahh!" he breathed out. "of course Koboshi-chan! Good as new!"

Koboshi let out a shaky chuckle and nudged Ten in the arm.

"oh!" Ten gasped, getting the hint. "Are you sure man? Cuz we can walk you home if you seriously think you're not feeling too great…"

Kotarou looked down, the smile gone completely from his face. "…Heh… Ten-chan… thanks… but you don't have to walk me home… I'm sorry but… I think I just need to be alone for awhile…"

Ten nodded, signaling Kotarou that he could go.

And with that, Kotarou packed up his bag and headed out. His bangs shadowed over his eyes and it hid the tears forming in them. The bell rang as he opened the door, and he walked out, letting out a small sniff.

"I wonder what's up with him…" Ten sighed, supporting his head with his arms. "He's been so odd the past week… maybe this whole thing with Misha and Shia is really getting' to him, you think?"

"oh…um… yeah…" Koboshi mumbled out of her thoughts. _Poor Kotarou-kun… I hope he's alright…_

Ten frowned at Koboshi, suddenly feeling a pain in his heart. _Do you think she'd fall for Kotarou again…?_ He asked himself. And after a moment's pause, he shook those thoughts out of his head. _Nah, man… she couldn't do that…_

---

Kotarou, In his pjs, heard a loud crash and came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. "whas 'at?" he mumbled out from the foam.

Hard rain and winds pounded at the building and butchered against it's exterior. A Flash of lightning filled the room, and loud crashes of thunder rang in Kotarou's ears. It was obviously a pretty hard-core storm and he couldn't help but wonder if Koboshi and Ten had already gotten home safely.

_Aw man… I should of walked home with them, _He thought feeling a pinch guilty. _What if… What if something bad happened to them! Would it be my fault!_

He wanted the courage to run out that door and make sure that they arrived home in good condition. He'd do it still in his pj's and barefoot if he could (with his toothbrush still hanging out his mouth of course :O) But when he really thought about it… He'd just get himself into trouble.

_Ugh… maybe I worry too much…_, he shrugged, heading back to the sink. _I always think the worst is going to happen…maybe that's what's wrong with me… maybe I need to stop over-reacting about these sort of things…_

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 3

------------------------------------------

wow, I'm happy I finished that chapter. It was actually pretty boring, but it just gets you ready for the next one. D

In chapter 4, you get to see what happened to Koboshi and Ten in the storm (oh lala), which will be rather difficult to write. (xx); I've been using the same phrases over and over again… ;; I need a thesaurus.

So anyway, thanks SO MUCH for reading all this through (if you have (xx) ) It means allot to me. ;

I can't wait to have Misha and Kotarou kiss… :looks through book 8: every time I see it in the manga, It always gives me little chills… ;;

Misha: Ahh…oh…mmmn…

XD wtf?

Cappy


	4. Chapter 4: How To Survive A Storm

------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: How To Survive A Storm

------------------------------------------

Ten kicked a rock down the street, trying to keep his nervous eyes on something else than Koboshi. His cheeks were hot and pink and with every bit of his might he tried to hide how he felt at the moment. If Koboshi ever found out so soon about Ten's feelings she'd probably completely freak out on him. The chances were 50/50 of her ever returning his feelings back. But whatever happened, he wanted to keep his friendship, and as long as he had it the way things were going now, then he never wanted to loose it with a sudden change.

Koboshi on the other hand, was starting to feel a bit uncomfortable. _Why isn't he talking to me…? _she thought to herself, giving him a look through her blonde bangs. _Is there something buggin him…?_

Ten, trying so hard not to look into her eyes, continued to act like he was thinking of something else rather than her.

"ah!"

Ten glanced at Koboshi, a little surprised from the yelp she had just let out. "uh, Uematsu, what's…." His eyes caught a little glisten on her cheek and when he looked at it more clearly, he could see it was a small droplet of water. "A-Are you crying, Koboshi-chan!"

Koboshi wiped the drop off her face and examined it on her finger. "I don't think so…"

"huh?"

A small little raindrop landed on Ten's arm, and soon another... and then another… another… and then slowly, yet suddenly, tons of little raindrops fell from the grey clouds and onto they're bodies.

"oh no, Ten-chan!" Koboshi squeaked, covering her book bag from the rain. "W-we don't have an umbrella, do we!"

Ten, just a tiny bit startled from the sudden change of environment, looked around him before looking back at Koboshi. "Err…" It didn't take long for the rain to pour on her, but by now she was soaked. Her white school uniform was starting to turn transparent, and Ten, blushing madly, could see through it clearly. And having a small glance of its contents, he instantly swirled around, feeling his cheeks throb from the burns of his blushes. "U-Uematsu….!"

Koboshi looked down, letting out another yelp. Almost instantly she brought her book bag to her chest to shield it, and her cheeks, along with Ten's, were cherry red. "T-Ten-chan, Let's get home before--"

A flash of lightning cut through the shadows and squeezed at their pupils, shrinking them with fright and shock. After just one second a horribly loud crash of thunder pierced at their ears, speeding up the rate of their heartbeats. The storm had arrived, along with the winds that bashed them hard.

_We gotta get out of this storm…!_, Ten told himself, feeling the winds push harder on him. The soft little raindrops now felt like little needles, stabbing at his face. Quickly scanning the area, his eyes caught sight of a small Phone booth, which seemed to be standing firm against the storm's powerful punch. He made up his mind and grabbed onto Koboshi's hand, pulling her with him into the small space.

Koboshi dropped her bookbag in the process, and paper blew out of it, swirling around them. Koboshi glanced at it, her mouth wide open from shock. She gripped onto Ten's shirt, not realizing it.

The door of the booth slammed shut, closing them both inside. The whole thing itself barley could fit them two inside of it. The space was cramped, and they're bodies pushed together, front on front. (in other words, boobs on chest. XDDD --- is an idiot)

"Urr…………": Ten looked down at Koboshi, trying to keep his hands from touching her. _Urk! This isn't right…_

Koboshi's eyes filled with tears as she watched all her school work get ripped away by the storm. All her projects she had been working on, were gone in a single brush of wind. She felt a huge lump form in her throat, and she buried her face in the warmth of Ten's chest. "………."

Ten blinked. He never felt anything like this before. It felt so odd to him… yet it felt right. He didn't know if he should comfort her or not. The moment was kinda… well… lets just say unusual. But still, the girl he loved for many years had her crying face in his chest. She was using HIM for protection and comfort. The chemistry was overflowing through the little phone booth.

"…." Gulping a huge lump, Ten placed his hands on her back. And soon he started patting… then rubbing… then gripping. He pulled Koboshi's body against his and held her in a hug.

Koboshi's eyes widened as her flesh pressed on his. She blinked a few times and blushed, looking up at him. "T….Ten-chan…" she breathed out softly. And in a moment's time, the tears started to stream down her face.

---

"tee hee hee.. su…"

Misha appeared in Kotarou's apartment, beside his futon. She was floating with her wings and was still transparent, but this wouldn't last for long. Once that clock struck midnight, she'd be human. She'd finally be able to hold Kotarou close to her. She felt her heart pumping, springing out of her chest in each beat. The excitement filled her as she stared down at his resting body.

"Hee Hee..."She giggled to herself. _He looks so cuddly, suu…_

Every other second she glanced at the clock, feeling extremely anxious for midnight to pop up. Yet the clock had barley reached past 10:30.

_I'm so excited! SU!_, her thoughts screamed. _Kotarou-kun! Oh Kotarou-kun… I'm finally gets to huggy-wuggy you again! _

She let out a squeal and set her angelic boots by the door. Gracefully, she began to remove most of her heavy clothing, dropping it on the floor below her. In just 30 seconds she had already stripped herself down to a white silk gown. Everything in the room was dark and shadowed. But Misha herself seemed to be glowing.

"….Kotarou-kun…" She knew she couldn't hold him yet, but that didn't stop her from climbing into the futon with him. She laid her head upon her hands, and rested her eyes. "… my Kotarou-kun…"

by the time the clock hit 11:59, Misha was already asleep, dreaming of the day that awaited her tomorrow.

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 4

------------------------------------------

Wow, that chapter was allot shorter than my others. but oh well, Chapter 5 will probably make up for it. It'll be fun to write. 3

I really enjoyed writing this chapter too… with the Koboshi and Ten thing going on. XD That was just a pinch of naughtiness there… ha, I wouldn't even call it naughty. XD more like… a thing…..? x-x;

Anyway, thanks for reading. XDDD

Cappy.


	5. Chapter 5: How To Live Again

------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: How To Live Again

------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful Saturday morning. Though, the storm had caused some damage, everything seemed much fresher and cooler. Even the grey clouds that had hit the night before, were now replaced with pure white puff balls floating above the city. Everything seemed perfect outside… but inside was a different story.

Kotarou, still caught in his slumber, tossed and turned a few times to get comfortable. He remember there being much more space in his futon when we slept… but now it seemed as if two people were huddled in there. But of course, in your slumber, you cannot comprehend such things.

Misha was also asleep, her arms wrapped around Kotarou and holding him close as if he was a teddy bear. A smile was planted on her face, and her cheeks were cheerfully pink as always. Even in her sleep she couldn't get the thoughts of seeing Kotarou again out of her mind. Even still, she shook with excitement.

The time was already 9:30 am, but since there was no school, Kotarou took advantage of sleeping in. But, those damn curtains weren't as thick as they should be. The harsh light from the sun shined through them, trying cut through Kotarou's eye lids and grip onto his sight. And finally, after many attempts to sink through, the light did, waking Kotarou.

As he opened his eyes, he felt the light strike him, and it annoyed him greatly. He groaned and turned away from the light trying to fall back asleep. He buried his head in what seemed to be a pillow and shut his eyes again.

Then it hit him.

_Huh…?_

Kotarou opened his eyes to complete darkness. He searched around with his fingers to feel this odd figure infront of him and as soon as his hand gripped a breast, he immediately gasped and jumped back 10 feet. "WHA…!" His eyes were wide with surprise and confusion. He panted from this sudden attack and looked down at the body beside him. "….?"

Kotarou's voice filled Misha's ear and her brain suddenly clicked to 'On'. She opened her eyes almost instantly, remembering what she was waiting for. She blinked a few times to adjust and then found her Kotarou-kun, striked with fear against the wall. "…Ko…Kotarou-kun…?"

Then the tears arrived.

"………" Kotarou's eye's met with her's and there was a moment of silent. His heart was beating uncontrollably, and it seemed as if he was about to faint. There she was… His angel, right infront of him. Her pink hair shined from the sun, and the tear on her cheek glittered. The gown she was wearing, made of silk, had traced the outline of her beautiful figure, causing Kotarou's heart to sink.

"…….Misha-san…?" he whispered in a shaky voice. "Misha-san… is it…?"

Misha smiled and nodded, bringing her hands to her chest. "Will you go out with me… Kotarou-kun?"

---

Sasha growled, finding herself doing the job Misha was **supposed** to be doing. But while her little pesty sister was playing happily on earth, Sasha was here burying herself in assignments.

"UGH!" she groaned loudly. "That girl! That…that annoying girl!" she couldn't find the right words to describe the anger she felt for her sister at the moment. "she just HAD to see her precious 'Kotarou-kun', didn't she? She just HAD to leave **me** to be scolded by the PTB in her place…. Blleeh, I should rip up her wings this instant…. if she has them…" She ponder on that for a second and glanced at a large white clock against the wall. "….i guess she's human now…ugh…" her blood slowly calmed, no longer boiling with pure rage.

"… well…. She must of wanted it badly to accept the condition…" she felt a pinch of guilt flow through her. It's rare for Sasha to feel such an emotion. She knew it was for Misha's own good so she could continue to progress as an angel. Misha couldn't have any distractions… yet… still… Sasha's condition was almost unbearable for her…

If Guilt was an angel, Sasha would send it to hell.

Meanwhile…

---

Kotarou felt the pain of all emotions cut their way into his heart. He couldn't even think. He couldn't process what had just taken place so suddenly. It was impossible to find the words or emotions as his angel looked up at him with glistening eyes of love and happiness. "M-misha… you…. I…….."

Misha, trying hard to keep herself calm, crawled up to him, and rested her body against him. She wanted to glomp him hard and scream in his ear, but all her strength seemed to disappear. In this one unbelievable moment… she was truly happy…

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 5

------------------------------------------

…

I think I'm getting writer's block. ;-;

oh yeah, little girl who gave me a review… um… what's her name… oh yeah, J6girl. Thank you so much for your review. It actually got me to write this chapter immediately. Lol, I wonder how long I would of put it off… x-x;

Me loves the reviews. 3

Cappy


	6. Chapter 6: How To Be Shocked

------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: How To Be Shocked.

------------------------------------------

Koboshi's eyes finally opened and scanned around the small room. She had just awoken from a bizarre dream… a dream about her and Ten. They were stuck in a phone booth as a hardcore storm raged outside, blowing all of poor Koboshi's notes and school work around them. Outside, in the stabbing rain and wind, it was icy cold and painful. The lighting danced around them and the thunder followed, crashing loud and rumbling the ground. But as soon as Ten snatched her hand and pulled her into that booth... all of that had disappeared from her mind… and She was warm and safe and no longer cold and frightened…

Giving that dream a moment of her thoughts, she suddenly found her cheeks glowing with pinkness. She placed her finger on her lips, sweating nervously of the thought of what had happened the night. "What a weird dream…" she whispered. She placed a shaky smile on her face. "heh.. yeah… weird… that'll never happen…"

She pulled the heavy covers off of her and rose out of bed, letting out a long yawn as she stretched. Her hair was a little stringy and the back of it seemed to be damp. _Hmm… Did I take a shower last night…?_ She shrugged it off and slid her feet into her slippers. "ughhh…." She groaned, rubbing at her eyes. "I got to get that project done… it's due Monday and I don't want it to be late…" Scrowling at the thought of homework on a Saturday, she began to search for her bookbag. She looked around her vanity, in her closet, under her bed, and in the cupboard… but it was no where to be seen.

"heh… that's funny… I thought I put it in my room when I came home from café tricot…" She looked around, becoming a bit worried.

The door cracked open and Koboshi glanced at it, seeing her mother's beaming face.

"Lunch is almost ready, dear… you should get ready and come have some with me and your father…"

Koboshi blinked. "Lunch?" she asked, giving her mom an odd look. "not… breakfast?"

Her mom shook her head and inreturn shot back the same odd look. "Yeah… you didn't get home until 2:00 last night… I thought I'd let you sleep in…"

"What…? I couldn't of been out that late… I went to bed right after I came home from café..." she paused and looked down, feeling her cheeks grow even pinker and hotter. "mom…?"

"Yes, dear…?"

"… where's my book bag..?"

Her mom smiled nervously. "um… don't you remember, Koboshi? You lost it in the storm last night… the boy who took you home mentioned something about it…"

Koboshi's face went pale.

"Of course… you were out of it by then… poor boy had to carry you home… I'm just glad he got you here safely…" letting out a small chuckle, she gripped down on the doorknob. "at any rate, you should hurry up for lunch…" and with that, she shut the door, and walked off into the hall.

_That… boy… storm………err……that boy………………!… THAT BOY!_ , Koboshi instantly cupped her hands over her mouth. _T-TEN-CHAN! … I…. KISSED…. TEN-CHAN…!_

---

Misha looked at Kotarou's wide-eyed face with uncertainty. She wanted to frown, but her lips were paralyzed into that sweet, excited smile of her's. She wondered why Kotarou didn't wrap his arms around her or smile when she cuddled up to him… Maybe he wasn't happy to see her again…

But that was actually not the case whatsoever. Kotarou was in pure shock, frozen in his position, too out of it to move. Thoughts poured into his mind and poured out as well. He didn't know what was right. It was like all these images of memories were coming back to him. All these images of Misha leaving… leaving as a full fledged angel… and using her powers so that Kotarou could not see angels anymore. This wasn't right… something had to be wrong here.

"oh dear su…" Misha sighed, finally dropping that smile. She placed her hands on Kotarou's cheeks. His skin was strikingly cold and pale and to the touch it felt clammy. "Oh no, Kotarou-kun! Are you sicky-wicky su!" Misha could feel the tears crawling out of her eyes once again. Yet his face didn't change. "oh Kotarou-kun… please… please listen for a second…"

Kotarou gulped and stared Misha in the eye, waiting for an explanation of all this to shake off his confusion.

Misha took Kotarou's hands into her's, and looked down, still frowning. "Kotarou-kun… Y-you remember whens I used my power to grant that wish of your's…? … so you couldn't see angels…? Well…" She squeezed tighter on his hands. "I… I…. Kotarou-kun, it was startin' to hurt me, su…. I couldn't take it any more…. Watching you… wanting to talk to you… and holdie-woldie you… I can't bear living with such longings… I can't stand… living without you…" Tears dripped off her chin and onto Kotarou's flesh.

The light in Kotarou's face seemed to come back to him. He blinked and looked back at Misha, feeling a lump coming to his throat.

"I wanted to see you again su," Misha continued. "B-but… I knew I couldn't do that as an angel… so I asked Sasha-chan to—" Kotarou's hands had been pulled free from her grip and suddenly pushed onto her back and pulled her against him. Misha, a bit shocked from this action, looked straight with wide eyes. "…."

"Misha-san… it's really you, Misha-san…?" Kotarou questioned. His voice was shaky and scratchy. He squeezed her with all his might. He had lost all his strength for that one moment… but as soon as his mind had functioned what had taken place, all of it came back with even more than he had before. And he used it all in this one embrace.

A long smile formed on Misha's face and she titled her head down, her eyes being shadowed by her bangs. "Ko…Kotarou-kun….. ………………….KOTAROU-KUN!" She sprang to life and snuggled into him as hard as she could. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed his sweet face all over, leaving Kotarou a bit shocked again.

As his angel kissed his face and held him close, his heart was jumping in his chest. His eyes misted over and his vision blurred. In a blink, all those wet tears were rolling down his cheeks, and they just wouldn't stop. Kotarou had his Angel… and Misha had her love…

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 6

------------------------------------------

;-; no folks, this is not the end of the story, im afraid. It would have been nice to end it so happy and loving like this… but eh… there's still that condition right? And just because I like to keep people waiting, you wont be seeing that condition until the end of the story. D

I hope you enjoyed this chapter… is was one of the funnest to write actually…

And thanks for the reviews! 3

Cappy


	7. Chapter 7: How To Find An Answer

Oh everyone, thank you so much for your reviews. :snuggles: It really makes me happy to come home and see them. It's nice to know people are actually reading my work and liking it too! XD how awesome!

Anyway, This is chapter 7. X3 hope you enjoy… (I should of made them Lessons instead of chapters, huh?)

------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: How To Find An Answer To Your Problems.

------------------------------------------

Continuing with her kisses, Misha placed her hand on Kotarou's chest and pushed him down, climbing on top of him. She brushed his hair back with her fingers, and planted a long sweet kiss on his forehead and then on his lips. Tears dripped off her face and tapped lightly on Kotarou's. But his cheeks were so red and hot, those tears could of turned into steam the moment they hit them.

Kotarou, becoming nervous in this process, instantly shot up, pushing Misha up with him. "M-M-M-Misha-san..." He stuttered, trying to look her in the eye. He put his hands on her shoulders shakily, but after a moment's pause, his face became stern. "Misha-san…"

Misha blinked, her cheeks glowing bright red aswell. She looked him straight back in the eyes, feeling just a bit confused. _Oh no, suu…, _She thought to herself. _Maybe that was too muchy-wuchy..._

"Misha-san….?"

Misha snapped from her gaze into no where and focused her eyes on Kotarou's again. "Y-yes su?" She questioned with a smile on her face. "Hee hee…"

Kotarou swallowed a lump. "Misha-san… my… my wish… not to see angels…" as Misha's smile turned into a frown, Kotarou couldn't find the strength to look into her face. He slumped and put his head down. "Did it wear off…? Can I really see angels again…?"

Misha's heart sank. She closed her eyes for a moment, as if she was saying a prayer to herself, and then opened them again, looking just as stern as Kotarou had. "No, su… I'm afraid that can't happen…"

"…then how is it… that I can see you…?"

Misha looked away. She just couldn't say it… She couldn't say that it was just for one day, not to him… not right now. She wanted him to not worry about her leaving while she was with him. She knew if she told him, he'd probably break into a million pieces. Misha herself was already cracking. But she couldn't allow herself to shatter.

"I asked Sashy-chan if she… could turn me human, su." She sugar coated her face, holding back all the tears. "I'm not an angel, nowy-wow… I'm human…just like you, Kotarou-kun."

Kotarou bit his lips, and gripped harder on her shoulders. "But Misha-san…! Misha-san, wasn't it what you wanted!" He shook her aggressively. "Your wish! To be a full-fledged **angel**, Misha! An angel…!" He stopped and stared into her frightened and worried eyes. "… You just… gave that all up…?"

Misha felt another crack slice through her shell. "…" She didn't know how to reply as he looked at her for an answer. She tried to speak, but her mind scrambled and she found herself cutting off her breaths. "I--…you see--……… I-- uh………err….."

"Misha-san… are you… staying human with me…forever…?"

Misha began to sweat nervously. He asked it. He asked the question she was most terrified to answer. But now she had to… what should she say? Should she tell him the truth… or lie to him like she had before? She closed her eyes again and searched for an answer….. and then she found it…

"…?"

Misha nodded and smiled. "Yup-yup-yuppers. I'll be with ya forever and always… suu…."

---

The sun was shining brightly as it reached 10:00. The day was hot and a bit humid, but it seemed pretty decent despite the usual summer weather. Birds and bugs chirped and buzzed loudly in the trees. Today was going to be a good nice day. You could tell just by the sounds of the leaves shaking in the breeze.

Ten gripped his fingers around a small daisy and plucked from the plant. He raised it up to his nose to smell it's sweet sent and let out a long satisfied sigh. "Whelp, Its better I do it now than never." And with that, he stepped forward to Koboshi's gate and rang the doorbell.

In a moment, the speaker above the button crackled and a familiar young voice rang out. "Um… Who is it?"

Ten blushed. "Hey, uh, Koboshi-chan… It's me…err, Takashi…" He heard a muffled yelp come from the speaker and suddenly a thud. _Eh…?_

"Oh my, Koboshi-chan, are you alright?" said the speaker with a much older voice, but still female.

"erk! Um, yeah, mom…"

"Whose at the door?"

"ah! Nobody! Just a, um… salesman! Yeah, that's it…"

"Oh it's that blonde boy, isn't it?"

"mom!"

"Well, he did take you home last night. You should be kind enough to welcome him in for a moment."

"no mom! Don't…"

"Why hello again." The voice came loud into the speaker. "How may we help you, young man?"

Ten blinked and looked down. "uhh…." His once up-straight and hard position seemed to curve down like rubber. Koboshi didn't want to see him… he had already figured that much out. And that was all he needed to know. "it's uh… sorry for bothering you…." He said softly.

"Pardon…?"

The daisy slipped out of Ten's fingers and hit the hard cement. He turned away from the gate, with a long frown on his face, and walked off. Feeling rejected, he let out another sigh, this one not filled with happiness and pride.

---

"Now, why did you have to do that!" Koboshi's mother snapped. "We owe him all our gratitude and kindness, and there you are making him feel as if he's just an annoyance to us!"

Koboshi winced and frowned. "But mom… wouldn't you be embarrassed too? I mean—you—"

"this boy could of saved your life!" Her mom interrupted. "Aren't you friends with him too? Don't you think it'd be a little nice just to talk to him and say a little 'Thank you'?"

"er…."

"You can't be that embarrassed.. I mean, he just took you home, right…?"

Koboshi blushed and her face went pale again. "…"

Her mom gave her a look. "…. Riiiighht…?"

Images of that 'dream' she had, filled her thoughts. How warm she felt in his arms, and how sweet his lips tasted to her. Her heart pumped and it seemed for a second that it's beating was the only sound that rang in that room. She could picture his worried wet face staring into her eyes with compassion. In that one moment… she had felt safer than she had ever felt in a situation before. _I can't let myself hide again…_, she told herself, looking up at her mother. _I got to stand on my own and face these things… or else I could loose my chance for true happiness…_Koboshi stood still and swallowed, giving a smile to her mom. And like a bullet, she shot out of the front door, closing it with a slam behind her.

"Eh! Koboshi-chan!" Her mom yelled out in shock. She ran to the window and watched her daughter run out through the gates. She sighed and shook her head. "What has gotten into her…?"

As Koboshi pushed the gates open, she caught sight of the lone daisy settled on the floor. She looked back at the house and frowned. "Sorry, Mom… I'm just saying 'Thank you'…" She leaned down to pick up the daisy, held it to her chest, and continued to run after the boy who loved her.

---

oh yay, its done. I'm looking forward to writing the next chapter. Thank you guys for waiting for this one… I guess I kind of put it on hold… didn't know how to write it… but I guess this turned out OK. I hope you liked.

Please review for the sake of my sanity.

Cappy


	8. Chapter 8: How To Get Ready

------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: How To Get Ready.

------------------------------------------

Kotarou stared at Misha with uncertainty. His stare seemed a little frightened, and also a bit confused. He could feel that something just didn't seem quite right. "Are you sure, Misha-san…?" He asked, gulping. "…Do you really mean 'Forever'?"

Misha opened her mouth to talk but once again, she couldn't find the words. "I… uh…. Heheh…." She playfully pulled the covers over her and let out a muffled giggle. "hehe…" but truly sheltered in the blanket, her eyes were misting up. _I can't tell him…_

Kotarou cocked his head and scratched his chin nervously. "uh… Misha-san… what are you doing…?"

Misha giggled some more and with a little girl tone in her voice she whispered, "Shh…"

Kotarou, quite dumbfounded, just sat pondering on what she was trying to accomplish. And after a few moments of to-no-where stares, a smile spread on his face. _Misha-san's really here…really here with me…and to stay…_, he could feel the tears fill up his eyes. But he sniffled and wiped off his tears, crawling forward to the blanket. He reached out to pull it up, but Misha had already popped out at him and jumped upon him, squealing like a small child. "Peek-a-boo! Suu!"

"heheh.. Misha-san…" Kotarou chuckled, placing his hands on her back. "Why are y—"

"K-Kotarou-kun su! Lets go outy-out!" she declared with a slightly unstable rhythm in her voice. But she quickly cleared that up and continued. "Please su… Lets have funny-fun fun today! Its so nice out, w-we can't waste a daysie-waysie like this...suu…"

"uh... heh… where would we go…?" Kotarou questioned.

"Everywhere! Su! Theme parkie-warkies, Restaurants, Arcades, a-anywheres yas wanna go!"

"M-misha-san…" Kotarou said softly. "We don't have to go anywhere..."

"No no! su!" Misha frowned almost shaking him. "T-Today's gotta be special-wecial! W-we can goes to your favorite places and-and spend time together…"

Kotarou blinked and gave Misha a puzzled expression. "I'd love to celebrate your return Misha-san… but you don't have to do anything for me… it's **your** day…" He smiled and gave her another hug. "I want to go to **your** favorite places…and I want to do what **you** want to do…"

Misha continued to fight back the tears. She pulled herself up, out of the hug, and placed her hands on his arms, looking into his eyes with a saddened face. "Please, Kotarou-kun… I want this to be the greatest daysie-wasie… for me and for you too… but…." She sniffed. "please su… please let me take youse outy-wouts……"

Kotarou frowned and opened his mouth to refuse, but the look on her face stopped him in his tracks. He gave her a long stare and then let out a sigh. "Alright, Misha-san… but it doesn't matter what we do today… you still make me happy…"

A smile so big that it touched ear to ear, formed on Misha's joyful, yet distressed, face. And like that she took Kotarou's hand and stood straight up, pulling him up with her. "yay! Yay! Su!" She cheered. "Let's getcha's ready-weady for todaysie-waysie!"

Kotarou was once again caught dumb-founded. "Wh… Wha…?"

Misha giggled. "Yup-yup-yuppers! Su! Wesa gotta get ready to go outy-wout! We can't waste time! Su! We have to do **everything** today!"

"erm…" Kotarou cleared his throat. "uh… heh.. we don't have to do everything today… we can do some stuff tomorrow too, you know..?"

Misha felt her heart sink again. "… n-no..… it's gotta be today su.. because tommorrow's Sunday-wunday and lots of placey-waces are closed! A-and on Monday yousa gotta go to schooly-school and wes wont be able to do this again untils next Saturday… and um… today is so nice out! What if it rains next time! Su!"

Kotarou glanced out the window and scanned the view. "well… you do have a point…"

"yup! Su! Exactly! Heheh…that's whys wes gotta getcha ready… we don't have much time!"

She slipped her cold hands up Kotarou's shirt, giving him chills, and proceeded to lift it up. She had barley lifted it to his chest before he realized what was happening and pulled it back down.

"M-Misha-san, what are you doing!" he snapped, blushing madly with nervous sweat trickling (sp?) down his face.

"heheh… I was just tryin' ta getchas ready, su…"

Kotarou looked to the side and scratched his chin. "heheh… um… Misha-san.. I uh… I'll go get ready in the bathroom… you can get ready in here, alright…?"

Misha smiled and nodded, giving Kotarou a kiss on the cheek. "okey-dokey-smokey!"

---

Kotarou emerged from the bathroom with jeans and white shirt with two blue stripes running down each side. "Uh… ok misha… are yo--….." Kotarou's eyes found Misha, and his cheeks turned pink.

There she was, standing infront of the window, with her beautiful white dress. In the light it was transparent, revealing most of her body, and the fabric was so light that it seemed ripple in the slightest of breeze.

But most of all her face was the true beauty of what Kotarou was seeing. Her eyes were glistening with tears, as she flicked her hair back, and tugged down her dress.

"Misha-san…."

Misha opened her eyes and smiled sweetly at him. _You look so handsome, Kotarou-kun…_

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 8

------------------------------------------

Sorry. o-o; I put that on hold for so long like the other one… I don't really have much time in the day to write these things. I'm always busy and such. XD; but that's ok, I promise I'll finish this story no matter what, okay? ;D

Thanks for everyone's reviews. I love getting them. ;-; it makes me so happy. I love you people

Omg, im alone… someone get on aim and IM me at SourKappiKandi ;-;

Cappy


	9. Chapter 9: How To Confess

Here I am… it's 2 am in the morning… and I just got off the phone with my angel whose battery died and now I feel somewhat… depressed yet lifted… this is my writing state. Now looky here, I haven't kept up with this story for months… and already my memory of Pita-ten is fading… I don't read manga anymore… I don't even draw it anymore… I've grown out of it… yet I still feel like I should finish this story.. I have to keep a promise you know? Even if it may take a year, lol.. I hope people will see it's been updated… if they care. You've all been so supporting.. im sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted… but im willing to get back on tract. Thank you so much.

There's more chapters to come after this one as well if I feel in that state of writing another time…

------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: How To Confess

------------------------------------------

Koboshi panted, running down the streets, turning on curves and searching desperately for Takashi. She felt her heart pounding like a drum: loud, fast, and hard. A sense of worry over took her mind and she could feel that horrible feeling of regret and frustration.

_Ten-chan!_ Her mind was screaming. _Ten-chan! Please please… I have to find him… I can't loose this…_Her fingers gripped harder on the smashed daisy squeezing the juice out of it's green flesh. It oozed out like blood, trailing down her small hand. To her it felt like ice and her mind suddenly retreated to how she had been so cold that morning. That chemistry… that feeling of desire and satisfaction… such a feeling that one would go mad for… she felt it in her heart, on her lips, in her stomach. One kiss. One embrace. One night… and it was already sparking an addiction.

Tears streamed out of her eyes and instead of pumping up and reaching that point of determination, her speed was fading and she was beginning to give up. _All of this…_ she thought. _I'm going to loose it…_

"Uematsu..?"

She stopped in her place, eyes wide with sudden shock. Her mind set out a powerful bolt of emotion and it stabbed through her body, striking through every vein, piercing every nerve. In a matter of seconds a sensation of butterflies began to flutter inside her empty stomach. She turned around almost instantly to face Takashi.

His eyes had obviously spotted the tears rolling down her cheeks and he cocked his head with worry and confusion. "Uematsu… what are you doing here…?"

Koboshi's body was suddenly hit with weakness and she collapsed unto her knees. She brought her hands before the concrete, supporting her weight. "T-Ten-chan…" she mumbled shakily. "…"

"Are you ok!" Ten asked, running to her side. Once he had gotten near her, two arms gripped his shirt before he could even kneel down to her height. He was speechless and his mouth hung open slightly, looking at Koboshi with startled yet worried eyes. "…"

"Ten-chan…" She whispered again, tightening her grip on him. "…Do you feel the same...?"

It took a few moments for Takashi to respond but he kneeled to his knees and put his arms on her shoulders. "feel what…?"

"This feeling…"

He gulped, feeling that terrible lump coming to his throat. It was a lot to take in at one moment. Hesitating for a tiniest little second…. "Yes…" and then the grip on him was loosened.

Koboshi looked up at him with such a face that made tears come to his eyes. She was so beautiful… Her glistening eyes met his and her small little pouty lips hung a little like a worried frown and she looked sad and doubtful. And after one long stare, she spoke. "…this may sound completely odd… but… when you left a feeling of loss came over me…" she cleared her throat. "ermm…..you see… uhh…. Heh…" Cheeks now blushing. "I've never felt this way before… we're known each other for so long… and you've always been sucha great friend… but today… last night… there was a different feeling for you…"

Takashi remained silent, unsure of what to say or if he wanted to actually interrupt her. He wanted to listen to every word… he wouldn't speak until she finished.

"It was so powerful… and I didn't realize it at first… but… This feeling…" she mumbled on the last few words. "….i want it more than anything…." She stared at him as if she was waiting for him to say something… but she noticed by the next 30 seconds that his throat had grown dry and his mind struck numb. "…I love you..."

---

They stood out in the front of Café tricot. Breakfast… she'd take him to breakfast first. Kotarou suggested a place that was familiar and he also wanted to show her the construction and remodeling that had been done with it for the last past months. It was beautiful as always. That sweet little coffee shop that seemed as if it were a second home to both of them. Memories of it filled into both their minds and a sinking depression hit them as their thoughts lead to Shia. But they didn't say a thing about it.

Misha smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing onto it tightly (Kotarou blushed when she did this). "Hee hee hee… ready to eat, su?"

Kotarou stared at her deeply for a moment and then smiled back. "yeah of course, Misha-san…" but really inside he was too full of love and happiness to stand more than just a beverage. He's eat for her though, even if it made him sick.

Misha on the other hand was latterly starving. In a human body and she had not eaten human food for over 3 months now. Bubbles were swishing around in her stomach and it growled loudly at times, but she tried to make it so Kotarou couldn't hear it. But she loved this feeling. A relaxed state of happiness… yet an emptiness and depression to it… it felt good… but it was also painful…

Kotarou squeezed her hand.

And Misha felt a tingling throughout her entire body. She stayed silent for a moment as he lead her to the door and held it open, waiting for her to step inside. "Misha-san whats wrong?" he asked, tugging her very gently and noting that she wasn't moving from her place. _Is she sad…?_

_I love him so much…_ Misha looked him in the eyes and nodded. And words slipped out uncontrollably through her lips: "I can't waity-waits to spend this day with you, su…" She spoke her mind and it was said quite quickly. She moved forward and into the building, shutting the door behind her. The little bell rang as the door shut.

_This feeling… I know this daysie-waysie is going to be too goodie-good to be true…But what happens after…I don't think I can stand the thoughty-thought of it, su…_

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 9

------------------------------------------

Lol… Well I don't know… that didn't have very much in it.. but most of it was about how everyone was feeling for one another…

I'm basing Koboshi off of one of my best friends, Sarah… she loves this guy yet shes afraid to admit it.. and I'm trying to come up with what she would say if she finally did… and I guess it isn't totally like her.. infact I don't know, but I know she'd be in that state of mind… not just.. "I LOVE YOU! ;; !" more like "….i…. love you…"

So this maybe sometime soon I'll write chapter 10, ok? thank you for reading.


	10. Chapter 10: chapter title too long

------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: How To See Things In The Eyes Of An Angel

------------------------------------------

When I'm thinking, I don't really talky-walk the way I do when I'm speaking to other people… or him, really. Before I met him… or rather, Kotaroh-kun, I spoke the way I was taught. Angel-wangels are pretty casual, they speak like people do, su… they're not that unusual or unique in what they say. But he wanted me to be different. So that's what I became.

But some timey-wimes, su, since It's grown so common to me, I catch my thoughts speaking out as my voice. When you speak a certain way for awhile your mind begins to pick up that language. But most of the time you speak to yourself the way you were taught when you were borny-worn. A person who speaks English first and then learns a new language… they will always speak to themselves in english. But like me, some words of that "second" language replace how you think.

Anyway, hee hee, now that I've explained that to you, su… I should get back to the story.

---

I'm looking into his eyes again… I can't stop thinking about it. It seems like a dreamy-weam and I'm just expecting to wakey up to darkness. Then I'd realize my head's in the pillow and I'm back in the Angel-realm. Dreams can seem so real… But even though my mind is doubting it, su… this can't be a dream. Dreams don't hurt this much.

I'm lying againy-wain… I'm lying to my Kotarou-kun who has never ever lied to me in my lifey-wife… Sasha and everyone would be so disappointed in my now, su… But I don't have the hearty-weart to put him down.

Ah! They have a new waitress here! Oh my… It's so different. I know Shia-chan's goney-wone but I feels like I should be seeing her right now… That sweet smile she always gives. Shia-chan was always so nicey-wice… she didn't deserve what she got, su…

…His face is distracting me. It's so hard to focus on one thing. He just keeps coming back into thought and it's so hard to think when I'm with him. Actually, it was hard to thinky-wink when I was without hims too… suuuuuu… that's why that condition of Sashy-chan's was made in the first place…

---

"_But, su… what's da condition?"_

"_oh!" Sasha remembered. "The condition is that you have to promise not to think about him anymore." _

_Misha blinked dumbfounded. She let out a very silent nervous chuckle and smiled sheepishly. "Whats ya mean, su?"_

"_Think about it for a second, Misha." Sasha replied giving her a long stern stare. "You'll always be thinking of wonder boy, won't you?" _

_Misha stayed still and then nodded. "Of course…I wove 'im…"_

_Sasha crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. She sighed and tried to explain her statement with another little hint. "So uh, Misha, babe… No matter what happens you won't ever stop thinking about him?"_

"_Yes, su… He's always in my thoughts…"_

"_Well theres one way to get rid of that." Sasha walked up to Misha and pressed a finger in the middle of her forehead. "There's always at least ONE way…"_

_Misha slumped and the pressure on her forehead was beginning to give her a headache. "…Whats datty-wat…?"_

"_We simply make you forget everything." _

_It took a few seconds to process, but it hit pretty hard once it did. Misha jerked back slightly, tears forming in her eyes almost immediately. "What do you mean, su!"_

_Sasha crossed her arms again. "You know what I mean, Misha-san."_

_Every detail in Misha's face was exaggerated. Her expression showed a little more than it should. And what she was feeling at the moment was devastation mixed with a slight confusion. "Forget Kotarou-kun? Su! I could never do that…"_

"_You don't have to do a thing." Sasha exclaimed, turning her back to Misha so she couldn't see her face. Guilt. "the PTB have a way with dealing with this. They just read a few lines from the book and poof, every memory of that Kotarou kid is gone, right from the beginning; Kotaroh, wonder boy, That demon girl, mr. handsome, everything."_

_Misha couldn't believe what she was hearing. It poured into her mind so fast. She was beginning to feel faint and her heart was racing with incredible speed. "You wouldn't do that…" she managed to whisper out. "How would Kotarou feel…if he knew I just forgot about him…?"_

"_Oh, he won't know." Sasha began to walk forward down the hall. "That's the thing Misha, he doesn't get to remember any of this either. In fact, I think it'd just be better if we ALL forgot, don't you think?"_

_Misha's feet wanted to stay still in one place. She wanted to crash to her kneels and lay flat on the floor. Her mind was numb, her expression was none. But her heart was still alive and in so much pain. She wouldn't let this happen, and she began to follow Sasha. "I won't let you just leave like this…!" _

_Sasha's ears rang a little from the loud hard stomps Misha was pounding onto the floor. She stopped and turned around to face her sister. "What do you want Misha?" she snapped, striking Misha unto her knees. She hit the floor with a yelp and a sob like a child would act if it's mother was walking away from it. Sasha flinched but kept that face. "Which do you prefer? Never seeing Kotarou-kun again and continuing to think of him ever single second in pain and regret? Thinking of how much you want him and how you wish you could hold him?"_

_Misha sniffled and hiccupped, trying to keep her mouth shut and the tears in… but neither of them worked out. Her face was getting red._

_Sasha noticed Misha was trying to calm herself down and so she continued. "OR… being able to see him and hold him one last time and never have the burden of longings for him ever again."_

_Misha began to tremble and she shut her eyes, pushing down a river of tears. What Sasha was saying was starting to make sense but she was a little too emotional to accept it quite yet._

_Sasha's eyes blurred with mist. Seeing her sister like this always broke her heart… yet she always seemed to continue beating down on her. "It's your decision…but you should know that wonder boy has longings for you too…"_

_Misha blinked and looked up at Sasha with a puzzled yet miserable face. She was too hysterical to speak. But her expression asked the question for her._

"_He's slowly getting miserable again…just like you. He's starting to wish he had you again and it's beginning to break his heart. He longs for you everyday, only getting sadder and sadder by the hour… Don't you see…? He could have you for one day… and never have to deal with this pain that he's feeling ever again."_

_Misha was beginning to understand it. It was harsh and cold and it made her want to cry even harder when she thought about it… But it made sense. None of them could ever be truly happy with that burden on them. They were finally what they both wanted to be and they couldn't even be happy with it without each other…and it hurt more than anything to Misha. The thought of seeing him was so tempting… but the thought of what would happen afterwords made her sick. But she had to decide…What did she want more…? _

"_Well…?" Sasha tapped her foot impatiently. "What do you say Misha…?"_

_Misha wiped the tears off her face, as a cat does when cleaning off it's fur. After a few moments of being frozen, she put her hands infront of her and began to pull herself up. She was so weak and drained, but she used all her strength to get herself back onto her feet. _

_Sasha's stern face was gone and it was replaced with a worried guilty expression. She wanted to reach out and help but all she could do was watch with crossed arms. "…"_

_And Misha was standing, her head hanging down. And with the last strength she had, she lifted her head to look Sasha in the eye; her's glistening with tears. _

And in that second her mind made a decision.

"_Deal…"_

_---_

……… It's too much pain, su… It hurts so bad when I think about it… But I know, Sashy-chan was right. It'll be better-wetter for bothies of us… and this is my last day with him… I didn't want to tell him because I wanted him to be so happy… I didn't want him to think about what was going to happen… but here I am, spending this time with him, and I can't get it out of my mind, su... I love him... I love my kotarou-kun... and If i love him so much... then why am I so sad...?

------------------------------------------

END CHAPTER 10.

------------------------------------------

I thought I'd make one from Misha's point of view. You can already guess this story is gonna be hella long, lol. But atleast now you know the condition. But the ending has a little twist so I hope you stay with me until it's over. And don't worry, not all the characters have appeared yet. Infact I think there's a little room for one more.

Thanks again for reading.

- Cappy


End file.
